Bedtime Stories
by GaleForceSinger
Summary: An old grampa tells his dear grandson stories before bed. Little did the grandson know how relevant they would be to him! Will add more, read and review to see this continue.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Beginning**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing, but the Void. There was no life, no sound, and no light or dark.

But then there was. A light shined into existence, and so Raava, the spirit of light, order and balance came to be. However, unbeknown to her, her light cast shadows, and Vaatu was born. He became Raava's opposite, embodying the darkness and chaos of the universe.

If they had met then, Raava could have imprisoned Vaatu sooner, but he was cunning and chose to slink away, unnoticed by Raava.

Raava looked at the Void that surrounded her, and decided that would not do. She began to take this void, spinning it, weaving it into the fabric of existence. She was attempting to create another being, similar to herself. Her first attempts fell apart, crude and inelegant, but Raava continued to experiment. Eventually she created a spirit she was happy with. Its name was Eris, and Raava thought her a perfect pet to keep her company.

But while Raava wasn't looking, Eris looked away from her, towards the Void. The next moment, Raava realized Eris had gone. She had been lost in the Void.

It was then Raava realized that while she was powerful enough to survive the Void, her creations wouldn't be. So she thought to herself, _I need a place they can stay, where they won't wander into the Void._ So she took more of the Void, weaving in a different fashion, not looking to create life, but boundaries, boundaries to hold out the Void. She laid the foundations of the earth, filled the oceans with water, and anchored the sky to the ground. Finished, she sat back and contemplated her work.

This creation seemed more solid than her previous ones, and _different_. It didn't seem right. But it would serve her purpose all the same. She decided to create guardian spirits, spirits who would watch this world for her, and guard its boundaries for those spirits unwary enough to try and enter the Void.

_(cough cough cough! Ahem, pardon me)_

She created Baihu, spirit of the earth, to guard the world's depths. She created Agni, spirit of fire, to watch from the sky and light up the world each day. She created Tui, spirit of the moon, to watch during the night, and La, spirit of the ocean, to observe the world's watery borders. Finally she created Ashai, spirit of the wind, to watch everywhere the wind blows.

Once done, she sat back and began creating every spirit ever known. After a lot of work, she stopped, and observed her creations. To her dismay, she discovered that the spirits weren't happy with this world. They were pure spiritual energy, while the world had been woven so tightly, it had solidified into matter.

_It had to be tough, to withstand the Void. But I cannot leave my creations unhappy. _Raava said to herself. So she set to work creating a new world. As she had guessed, worlds made of spiritual energy broke up easily, sucked into the Void.

Raava looked back at her previous world and got an idea. She quickly constructed a new world, and overlaid it over the old. Her theory was that the solidity of the old world would protect the new. And she was correct. However, every now and again, the world began to slip, so Raava planted a tree at the very centre of the world. The tree grew incredibly fast, taking roots in both worlds. This tree was the Tree of Time, and it still holds our worlds together today. For the first world Raava created was our world – the material plane. And the second is the spirit world. All the spirits moved into the new world, happy with their new home.

* * *

_(So wait hold on! If all the spirits went to the Spirit World, how come we have spirit wilds?)_

_(Well young one, some spirits still feel nostalgic about their old residences, and don't really feel happy about us humans walking all over it. How would you feel if I gave you a toy you didn't really like, so I gave you a better one and gave the first to someone else, and then you saw that person playing in the street completely happy?)_

_(…)_

_(heheheh. Now off to bed with you, Wan. I'll tell you another tomorrow night if you're good.)_

_(Goodnight Grampa. *yawn*)_

_(Goodnight my dear Wan)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Grampa!)_

_(Heh heh, hello there, Wan. How are you today?)_

_(I'm good, Grampa! Daddy took me to the Glacier Spirits festival and got me this sky bison!)_

_(Did he now?)_

_(Yeah see, look!)_

_(Oohh! I thought Daddy had got you a REAL sky bison.)_

_(*giggle.* Silly Grampa! He's not real, he's a toy! And he looks just like Lefty!)_

_(Heh. So he does. Anyway, do you remember the story I told you last night?)_

_(Yeah! It was that one about Raava creating the world!)_

_(That's right Wan. Now hop in your bed and I'll continue the story. Come on in get! Don't forget your new toy.)_

So last night I told you about how Raava came into being in the Void, and created the Material World, and also the Spirit World, and how the two came to be connected.

Now after the creation of a better world, most of the spirits left the material plane, emigrating to the spirit world. The guardian spirits were one of the only groups of spirits left here.

Raava found that the material world had become very empty, so naturally she attempted to create more spirits to fill it. But these spirits also left. The material plane was not the place for spirits.

She tell tried to create places of great spirituality, by bringing the planes closer in places, in the hope that spirits would hang around, but most did not. These places became Spirit Oases, great places of spiritual energy.

Raava refused to abandon this world, even though it was her failed first try. She knew that our world protected the spirit world from the Void.

She asked her guardian spirits to attempt to create material life. Life made from the material plane would make its home in the material plane, was her logic.

Baihu created denizens of earth, hulking figures of rock and dirt. Agni created a bird made of fire, named the phoenix. Ashai created cloud spirits, woven from water vapour in the air. Tui and La teamed up, and created a being of ice.

And while these were impressive creations, they all had flaws. For example, Baihu's creations were tough, but they weren't very graceful or very smart. Ashai's creations were, but they were often easily dispersed. Agni's phoenix was beautiful, intelligent and passionate, but it quickly burnt itself out. Tui and La's creation was versatile, able to remould itself to suit any conditions. It by far was the most successful.

It was so successful that Agni became jealous, and shined down upon it, melting it. Raava became angry at this, and decreed that Agni would not be welcome in Tui or La's domains during winter.

Consequently, Agni spent the year alternating between the domains, spending the summer in the north, during South's winter and vice versa. He still does to this day!

Raava reflected on the creations her guardian spirits had provided her.

She came to the conclusion that there was not one material that could be used to create the best life. Instead, she concluded that she should use ALL the materials.

She created a shell of earth, filled it with water, puffed in some air, then applied a spark to the chest of the being.

And thus life was created.

But this life form had no soul. It didn't do anything at all. Raava was confused, and re-examined the original creations. She discovered that the guardian spirits had invested some of their power into the creations, and that the power had taken a mind of its own, becoming a spirit itself.

She returned to her creation. She created a new creature, but before she applied the spark of life, she reached into the Void, using it to fashion a new spirit. She bound the spirit to the body, and applied the spark of life.

Success! The first life form now walked the material plane. It was just a basic creature, but now Raava knew how to do it.

She created a lot of new creatures, scattering them through the world. None of them showed themselves to be as intelligent as the spirits were, (And I'm sure the spirits still think that) but Raava didn't care.

But soon Raava was confronted by a problem. A lot of creatures' bodies were damaged so much; their spirits were freed from them. Raava could not keep creating new creatures at the rate they were dying.

Raava thought up a solution. She created two new creatures. They were similar, but she made certain differences to them.

_(uuuuummmm… Wan, has your father had the 'penguins and polar-bear-dogs' talk with you yet?)_

_(What?)_

_(Has he told you where babies come from?)_

_(No)_

_(Ok then)_

_(Granpa.)_

_(Yes Wan,)_

_(Where do babies come from?)_

_(*sigh* Your father will explain that when your old enough)_

_(But but but…)_

_(Wan, if you want me to finish the story before you go to bed, you need to be quiet)_

So Raava did something extraordinary. She wrote down most of the instructions to create life on the inside of the belly of one of them, and wrote the rest on the inside of the other. Her idea was that when they were… together, they could put both sets of instructions together and create new life.

But creatures of the material plane could not create spirits, so Raava faced the same problem.

She decided to take a break to the spirit world. The spirit world was getting kind of crowded as the spirits of the dead creatures had also come here.

If only there was a way out, Raava thought to herself, and inspiration struck her. Bending the spirit world, she created a portal of light, one that would take a spirit and bind it to a new-born creature, until its death.

This was the cycle of reincarnation.

Raava went to work, returning to the material plane and recreating the different creatures, so they would be like the pair she created first.

By the end of it, she had the material plane full of life. She allowed her guardian spirits to bless certain animals with their power. Ashai chose the sky bison, granting them flight, and the ability to air-bend. Agni chose dragons, giving them the breath of fire, and fire-bending. Baihu chose the badgermoles, granting the sense of the earth and the ability to bend earth.

Tui and La abstained, not seeing another creature worthy enough.

Raava decided to add two last creatures. The first was an enormous lion-turtle. To the lion-turtles, Raava granted long, almost infinite life, and a portion of her power. She created four, one to represent each element.

The second was man. She created man to be more intelligent than the other creatures she had created (except the lion turtle). She created a group of humans near each lion-turtle, instructing the lion turtle to protect mankind.

Meanwhile, Vaatu travelled the spirit world gathering spirits behind him as they were affected by his chaotic aura.

**I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD, RAAVA! AND THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

_(All right, time for bed, Wan.)_

_(But Grampa! You just got to the good bit!)_

_(Don't worry, Wan. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you what happens. Unless, *gives Wan a look* you are naughty.)_

_(Awwww…)_

_(Goodnight, Wan)_

_(Goodnight, Grampa)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Hello my dear Wan.)_

_(Grampa! Are you going to finish my story?)_

_(Uumm... Well, it's been a while, and my old memory isn't what it used to be. Mind reminding an old man where we were up to?)_

_(Silly Grampa! Remember we were up to the bit where Raava made people, and animals and then Vaatu was going to attack and..)_

_(Oh yes! That bit.)_

_(Grampa I asked Dad where babies come from, but he wouldn't answer, he just kept talking about other things. He got all red in the face and Mum laughed at him.)_

_(*chuckles* No doubt. Now hop in bed, or Mum will interrupt before I can finish the story)_

Now when I finished last time, Raava had just finished creating people, as well as the cycle of reincarnation. But Vaatu was gathering strength in the shadows, and time was running out.

Now Raava watched over humanity as it made its first steps in sentience. She saw the first wheel. The first houses, built the a lion turtle's back. The first societies were founded around them. Raava created the seasons so man could grow their crops. But these seasons were constantly falling out of time, so Raava charged a spirit with its upkeep. This spirit was Tiva, and she became quite important as you'll see.

With this done, Raava felt that she could sit back and let humanity look after itself.

How wrong she was.

Vaatu was rallying support in the Spirit World, both causing chaos and feeding off it. And time was running out. Normally a spirit can't just go between the worlds on its own.

They need days which are very spiritual, where the worlds are closer. Like the winter solstice, for example.

However a day came when every planet lined up perfectly as they went around the sun. This was called Harmonic Convergence, and it only happens every 10,000 years. And harmonic convergence is like a boost for spirits, especially the great ones.

Vaatu used the energy to break through the barrier between the worlds, creating a permanent hole between the worlds. He entered the material world. His influence spread across the whole world, corrupting everything. His darkness pinned Raava at the South Pole, at the opposite end of the world from the hole Vaatu made. Vaatu planned to rule both worlds, throwing everything into chaos and darkness.

He sent spirits from the spirit world to destroy or corrupt humanity.

But harmonic convergence hadn't finished, and Raava could use that power to make her own hole, enter the Spirit World and face Vaatu.

_(And then boom, pow! Raava kicked Vaatu butt!)_

_(Heh heh, calm down a bit Wan. It didn't happen quite that way)_

_(But Vaatu got his butt kicked, right?)_

_(*sigh* Yes, Vaatu got his butt kicked)_

_(Yeah!)_

_(Now lie back down or you'll call your mother's wrath down on both of us)_

It was a tough fight, and essentially a big tug of war between Raava's order, and Vaatu's chaos. Vaatu sent dark spirits to attack Raava, but she just converted them back to light. She tackled Vaatu, trying to subjugate him. Vaatu broke free, used his chaotic aura to weaken Raava, before attacking, whipping her with his whiplike appendages. She went down under the barrage, wounded in a dozen places.

Vaatu thought he had won, and gloated, not realizing Raava was holding back. She waited until harmonic convergence was almost finished, and sprang, wrestling Vaatu into submission. Vaatu tried to fight back, but at that moment, harmonic convergence ended.

Raava had won, but she was now stuck keeping hold of Vaatu for the next 10,000 years. Meanwhile, the remaining dark spirits flooded the earth. Humans had to stick to the safety of the giant lion-turtles. Each colony became isolated, they forgot each other, and spirit wilds spread over the whole world.

_(And now, sleep)_

_(Grampa, is the story over?)_

_(No Wan, just this part)_

_(Can you tell the next part?)_

_(Not tonight, or your mother will tell me off for keeping you up too late)_

_(Alright Grampa)_

_(Goodnight my dear Wan)_

_(Goodnight, Grampa)_

* * *

**Sorry this ended up so short, but I could only do this much for the battle, as well as the set up for the next chapter, which will be covering the things we learned during the episodes "Beginnings" of LOK.  
**

**Please review, follow, favorite.**

**Thanks to mmt for favoriting, reviewing and following**

**Thanks to for reviewing**

**Thanks to saveg1 for following**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**TLATL**


End file.
